


A Glittering Hope

by Charlies_Devils



Category: Bakemonogatari, Blend S (Anime), Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games), Lucky Star (Anime & Manga), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Amputation, Amputation Kink, Bestiality, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, High School, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Mutilation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sexual Abuse, Shopping, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlies_Devils/pseuds/Charlies_Devils
Summary: Peach is a first-year student at Sakura High, just hoping to make it through her high school days without any trouble. That is, until the most popular guy in school, Sonic, falls for her. He will do anything to get his hands on her, no matter what the cost. Between juggling endless school problems and hectic home life, how will she be able to handle being thrown into the spotlight on top of that!





	1. No Luck

New year, new school. For Peach, this would be her third in the past three years. However, this was her first time in a school so far away from, well, anything really. All she really knew was what she'd heard from her parents. Needless to say, her hopes weren't very high. As she made her way into the building, a tall young man in a tidy pair of overalls made his way over to her. His long hair fell into his eyes a bit, and his well-groomed mustache twitched as he smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Luigi, and I'll be your teacher for the next year." Peach blushed, forgetting what she had wanted to say.

"Oh-um, well I-I'll be in your care then." Peach murmured, staring at the floor in an attempt to hide her bright red face. 

"Good!" Luigi exclaimed, "Let's make this year a good one!" Outstretching his hand to Peach, he smiled at her reassuringly. She took it gently and did her best to shake off the embarrassment.

"Yeah!" Peach replied.

_Maybe this school won't be so bad after all..._

Luigi eagerly led her to her classroom, it wasn't very often that they got new students there after all. Entering the room, the first thing Peach noticed was how loud it was! Students were climbing on the desks, play fighting, even throwing wads of wet paper around. It was so loud, she could hardly hear her own voice.

"Quiet down everyone! And get in your seats, or I'll mark you late!" Luigi yelled, and the room instantly grew silent. Peach was amazed; even though she had been through many teachers and schools before, she had never once seen a teacher as talented or as handsome as him. In her eyes, he was like an angel who had come to save her from this horribly bland yet chaotic school life. As Peach watched Luigi in awe, he continued on with the introductions.

"Good morning class. Today is a pretty big day for us here in class 1-C, as a new transfer student will be joining us. Please welcome... Peach!"

"H-Hello, um, I'm Peach." Peach choked, trying not to focus on the wide-eyed stares her classmates were giving her.

"Peach, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" The class all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I moved here recently because of my mother's job, so I don't know the area well. Um, anyway, please take good care of me!" The class applauded for a few moments before Luigi interjected:

"Alright Peach, would you like to sit next to Sonic or Miku?" Peach scanned the classroom, and as her eyes met with Sonic's, he winked at her and smiled slyly. She then continued to scan her classmates until she came across Miku, who smiled and waved at her. It was hardly even a question.

"I'll sit next to Miku then." Peach retorted curtly, although she couldn't help but crack a smile when she saw Sonic's astonished face. He must've thought there was no way she wouldn't choose him, and she knew that there was no way she would. She walked smugly over to her desk and sat down.

"Hello Peach, I'm Miku. I hope we can get along from now on! By the way, I'm kind of similar to your designated guide, so feel free to ask me anything!" Miku grinned.

"Thanks, Miku, I will. Also, do you mind sharing your textbook with me? I haven't gotten mine yet."

"Of course, and don't forget to ask any questions you might have!" Miku exclaimed cheerfully as she pulled out her textbook.

The class went really well thanks to Miku. She was very smart and helpful so that Peach never had to worry about misunderstanding anything. And it was her enthusiasm and vigor that had helped Peach take her mind off Luigi and focus on her studies. After class, Peach finally got a chance to ask Miku some of the questions she'd been having, and got introduced to several of her other classmates as well. She tried not to pay attention to Sonic and his group who were peering at her from a distance.

"So um, I've been wondering, what's up with that Sonic guy? He kinda creeps me out..." Peach whispered to Miku, trying to make sure that no one overheard her.

"Oh, Sonic? Well if he creeps you out, you're in for trouble since he's probably the most popular (and powerful) kid in the whole school. Not even teachers mess with him. I've been kind of trying to avoid this, but because you avoided sitting next to him, he might be angry. Normally that kind of thing would never happen." Miku whispered back cautiously.

"What do you mean? What kind of thing?"

"I mean what happened this morning. Luigi actually gave you a choice when it was clear that Sonic wanted to sit next to you. I'm honestly impressed that he even tried; you'd better make sure you thank him later since he's going to have to go through a lot for that." Miku seemed really worried about Luigi, which didn't do much to reassure Peach.

Class dragged on, but the awkward tension between Miku and Peach that just wouldn't go away, and their worry for Luigi was mutually felt. Finally, the bell rung, signaling that class was over and it was time for lunch at last.

"Peach, since it's your first day here, do you want to eat lunch together? I can introduce you to some of my friends too if you like." Miku said as she began to gather her things.

"Sure, I don't really know what I'd do otherwise," Peach responded. She felt a twinge of excitement build up inside her. _I wonder what her friends are like?_ Peach thought to herself, curiosity building.

"Great! Let's go then!" Miku took Peach's hand and led her down the hall and into a large room filled with people, tables, and the smell of about twenty different foods mixed together. It was a bit overwhelming since it was her first time there. They waited in line together for about 5 minutes, before they were finally able to get their lunch. But before Peach had a chance to sit down, Miku grabbed her and pulled her towards the door.

"As if we're going to eat here. Come on, I know a much better place, plus that's where all my friends are anyway." Miku commented, dragging along Peach who was trying to avoid getting her food in Miku's long teal hair. They ran until they reached a small area near the very top of the school. Peach noticed that several other people had gathered there, and seemed to have been waiting for Miku to come alone, not with her.

"Sorry, we're a bit late. The lunch line was pretty long today since it's a special meal." Miku heaved. As she caught her breath a girl with short green hair and mechanic goggles stood up and glared at Peach with frustration.

"Hey, Miku!" She yelled, pointing at Peach. "Who is this girl? This was supposed to be OUR spot, remember?"

"I know Gumi, calm down. But Since Peach is new here, she doesn't have anywhere to go." Miku explained before leaning in and whispering something into Gumi's ear that Peach couldn't quite make out. This did bother Peach, as it seemed that what was said had something to do with her; however, she felt that it really wasn't worth pushing at this point in time. Miku had been very friendly to her since the beginning, and she wanted to put her trust in her. After Miku had finished, Gumi seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.

"I see. Well, then I guess you can sit here." Still a bit grouchy, she points to a spot next to a brown-haired girl wearing a dress that went all the way down to her ankles, similar to Peach. Her face was round and she smiled at Peach welcomingly, gesturing her to take a seat next to her. Peach smiled back, and carefully sat down.

"So, aren't you guys going to introduce yourselves?" Miku prompted the awkwardly quiet group. Peach guessed that they probably weren't used to having new people around them.

"Do we have to?" Gumi replied, still half glaring at Peach.

"Of course. You want her to know what to call you, don't you?" Gumi sighs, giving a very clear message to Peach that she wasn't going to be acknowledged easily; this made Peach a little uncomfortable, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"I'm Gumi. And get your hands off Miku. It's disgusting." Her tone was dead serious, and Peach felt a shiver run up her spine as Gumi stared her down.

"Gumi!" Miku shot up, her face bright red, "Don't go around saying things like that!"

"Why not? I don't want her dirty little hands all over you!"

"Gu-mi! Please stop!" Miku whined, pulling on Gumi's tank top.

"Fine, fine. Anyway, you get the point right?"

"Y-Yeah, I got it so..." Peach trailed off. At this point, she was willing to do almost anything just to get Gumi to stop giving her the death glare.

"Good." She sat down and looked over at the guy next to her. He had blonde hair and a childish face--when he stood up he was barely 5ft--Peach wondered if he was even in high school at all.

"Hi! I'm Len, nice to meet you! I also have a younger sister named Rin, so if you see her I'm sure she'd be happy to say hi." Len said cheerfully, dropping back into his seated position. Peach looked over, and the sitting next to Len was the brown-haired girl from a few moments before.

"I'm Daisy. Since we seem to have similar taste in clothes, I'm sure we'll get along real fine." After sitting herself back down, all eyes turned to Peach. Although it was a bit nerve-racking, she was able to get herself up and give a little introduction for herself.

"Um, Hello. I'm Peach. I just moved here not too long ago, so I hope that you all can help me out from now on! P-Please, take good care of me!" returning to the floor as quickly as possible, she tried to get rid of the red in her face vigorously, but to no avail. Then she heard laughing coming from Gumi, who was sitting directly across from her.

"AHAHAHAHA! That blush! She looked like she was telling her parents that she fucked up her exam. I just can't get enough of it! What does she think we're going to do, devour her?"

"Gumi, don't tease her. It's hard getting used to new places and new people." Miku tried to stop her from making fun of Peach, and she was able to succeed eventually. However, to both Miku and everyone else's surprise, Peach actually started to giggle.

"What's wrong Peach? Was something funny?" Miku seemed very confused by Peach's sudden change in behavior--and rightfully so. Peach tried her best to control herself and tried to give them a serious answer.

"I don't even know why but, after seeing you two argue back and forth like children, I just couldn't help but giggle." Peach tried her hardest to keep a straight face, but it wasn't long before she started laughing again; this time Len and Daisy joined in as well. However, both Miku and Gumi continued to stare at them with a confused look in their eyes. After a few moments though, the bell began to ring and it was time to head back to class. All five of them wolfed down their lunches as quickly as possible before dashing in the direction of their classrooms.

Peach spent her last few classes with Miku laughing and ogling her hot teacher, Luigi. As soon as class was over, Peach heard Luigi calling for her to stay back for a few minutes.

"Did you need something from me? Peach asked him nervously, trying to avoid how awkward the situation had gotten. Luigi cautiously closed all the doors and dimmed the lights. Peach found herself feeling a sense of dread coming from deep down inside her. After Luigi finished closing the blinds, he came over and whispered to her in a soft tone,

"How was your first day?"

"It was alright. But why are you doing all this? Is it really necessary?" Peach whispered back to him in hopes of getting him to drop this weird facade.

"Sorry, no can do. I want to make it look like I've already left for the day."

"Why?" Peach asked with a puzzled expression. She wanted to take it slow but she just couldn't get rid of her uneasy feelings.

"Well because I have something important to tell you. Don't go out the front gates okay? Go out the back and take the long way home." Luigi whispered urgently. "It'll be safer that way."

"Why do I need to do that? Stop being so secretive Luigi. I need to know why before I just go do it."

"To avoid Sonic, that's why. He's waiting for you to pass by the gates and instructed me to get you there. But I just can't betray you Peach. I just can't." Luigi said, a mixture of pain and worry in his eyes. He set his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle push. "Now go, before he starts looking for you."

"Wait! Luigi! Before I go, will you do something for me?" Peach pleaded, desperate to try and grab his attention even though she knew what she was about to do was wrong. "I-I want you to give me a good luck kiss." Her face turned bright red, and she herself could hardly believe the absurdity that was spilling from her lips. She knew that Luigi would hate her now, but she just couldn't help herself. She looked up at Luigi with tears in her eyes to try to explain her horrible mistake. But before she could say anything, Luigi lifted up her bangs and kissed her lightly on the lips. Peach froze in surprise, but slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. After a few moments, Luigi pulled away from her and said, for what felt like the last time,

"Good Luck." Then he left the room hastily. Still hot from the kiss, Peach remembered what Miku had said earlier:

_You'd better thank him later. He's probably going to get into a lot of trouble for that._

If Luigi was going to get in a lot of trouble just for letting her choose her seat, then what is he going to get this time? Peach wasn't sure, but she knew it couldn't be very good, judging from Miku's tone earlier. A part of her wondered how Miku knew about the punishment; was it a rumor? Or maybe... She shook the thought out of her head. There's no way that could be true... Or could it? _Thinking like this won't help me. I need to move on._ Peach tried to clear her mind and get a handle on her general situation. Luigi had just kissed her--and told her that she needed to leave as soon as possible. He had also told her that she was supposed to leave out the back.

After gathering her school supplies, she began moving as quietly and quickly as she could towards the back entrance. She reached the door that led to the back of the school and thought she may have made it until a small girl appeared from behind the gate. She had long blonde hair that went all the way down to her elbows, and the only thing she seemed to be wearing was a white apron with a few splashes of pink here and there. But what stood out the most to Peach was not what she was wearing, but what she wasn't. The girl was walking around with neither socks nor shoes. Attempting to comprehend the current event that was taking place, Peach decided to wait and see what the girl would do next. _Maybe she's just lost?_ She thought, hoping that that was the truth. Unfortunately, all her hopes (or at least most of them) were crushed by the girl's next move. Taking out a small walkie talkie, the girl locked eyes with Peach and spoke a few words before disappearing behind the wall once more. Moments later, she heard a voice coming from the side of the building.

"She's over here! Don't let her escape!" At those words, Peach began to panic and booked towards the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Just as an FYI, not all the stuff in the description has come into play yet (idk if that's obvious or not). Also, this is my first time writing fanfic, so sorry if it's kinda bad... But I have at least several more chapters I plan on writing so stay tuned if you're interested~


	2. Adjusting and Ice Cream

The next day, Miku didn't come to school. Peach wasn't sure why, but no matter what the reason she was still worried. After her first class, Peach meandered around her classroom until she spotted Gumi walking by outside. If anyone will know what's up with Miku, it'll be her She thought.

"Hey Gumi!" Peach called. Gumi turned around and glared at her, clearly not really desiring her company.

"What." She said without a twinge of emotion.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you knew where Miku was today? I haven't seen her around school, and she hasn't come to class either. She doesn't seem like the type to skip for no reason, so I was just worried. That's all." Peach was worried about how Gumi would react, especially since she's always been cold towards her; her anticipation was met to a T, no surprise.

"How should I know. It isn't any of your business anyway." She spat as she turned her back on Peach and walked away. Peach was on the verge of giving up (she isn't too perseverent), but just then she spotted Daisy further down the hall. She only had a few minutes left of break, so she bolted as fast as she could across the hall in Daisy's direction.

"Daisy! Do you know where Miku went?" Peach panted, completely out of breath. Daisy laid her hand on her shoulder and asked her,

"Are you alright? You seem really worried about Miku, is something wrong?" Daisy looked almost confused. "As for Miku, I don't really know where she went, but is it that big of a deal for someone to be absent for a day or two? She may just be sick you know."

"Y-yeash... You're... Probably right..." Peach was still trying to catch her breath. Daisy bent down and stared directly into Peach's eyes.

"It'll be okay. It's good that you're worried, but you really shouldn't push yourself. What if we look for her together after school? We can visit her house if you like." 

"Really? Thanks, Daisy. I know it's weird, but you don't know how much it means to me that you're helping me like this."

"It's really nothing, I'll always be here for you. That's what friends are for, right?" Daisy said gently, her soft smile sinking deep into Peach's heart. Next thing she knew, Peach had flung herself into Daisy's arms and started hugging her.

"You're right. I'll always be here for you too." Peach replied as tears began to well up in her eyes. When was it last that I was able to hug someone like this? Or even share my emotions like this? Peach thought in a whirlwind of relief and comfort, the tears trickling out. 

"That's good and all, but don't go crying, you have to get back to class soon." Daisy pointed to the time and Peach realized she only had about 30 seconds to get back to class before she'd be marked tardy.

"Oh shoot, I really gotta go! Peach panicked and bolted back towards her classroom. Daisy walked away in the opposite direction: although Peach wasn't sure why, but she assumed there was some sort of explanation for it. When she made it back to her room, Luigi scolded her for being late and told her to go stand in the hall, all whilst Sonic gave her an almost mocking grin. _How disgusting, is he really the most popular guy in school?_ Peach wondered as she made her way back into the hall. She was honestly baffled by the whole thing. How could one person hold so much power, especially when that person happens to be a student? The answer was as simple as it was sickening: Money. Although it disgusted Peach to think that all it took was a little money to have an entire school at your fingertips, it was the harsh reality she faced. And alas, there really wasn't anything she could do about it. Nobody could, or dared to try. _But was there really nothing?_ She tried to think of some kind of answer, some string of hope, but then the door of her classroom opened and Luigi stepped out.

"So Peach, can you tell me why you were late after break today? I'm sorry for making you stand out here, but rules are rules."

"I was trying to ask Daisy about Miku. She didn't come to school today, and I was really worried--since she doesn't seem like the type to skip school--that maybe something might have happened to her. I asked Gumi first, but she wouldn't tell me anything and pushed me away, so I almost gave up until I saw Daisy." Peach explained. Luigi nodded, telling her that he had understood the situation.

"I know that it's probably got you worried and since she's kind of like your guide and helper, it must be especially stressful to be missing her on only your second day. But, please don't be late to class again. I really don't want to give out any referrals." Luigi gave her a worried glance before moving back towards the door. "Let's get back to class, we don't want to keep everyone waiting, do we?" Luigi swung the door open winked at Peach before disappearing into the classroom. Peach smiled and followed her beloved teacher back into class, feeling much less anxious, and more optimistic about Miku's situation.

The next class went by in a flash, with the only thing Peach remembered being Luigi's face. Before she knew it the bell was ringing once again, and it was time for lunch. Gathering her things, Peach wondered if she should try to eat with Daisy and the others now that she isn't with Miku. But before she could make her decision, Daisy walked into her classroom and waved to her cheerfully.

"Hey Peach. Since Miku isn't here today, wanna get lunch with me?"

"Sure! I just wasn't really sure if I should eat with you guys since I'm not with Miku. Not to mention Gumi doesn't seem to like me all that much." Peach said, glancing down at the floor in shame.

"Well, don't be nervous. Everyone's happy to have you there; Gumi's a bit tsundere, so don't worry about her too much. Let's go get lunch though before the line gets too long." Daisy said as grabbed Peach's hand and dragged her to the cafeteria. After they got their lunches the girls headed upstairs to meet up with the others.

"Oh! Peach and Daisy are here!" Len called out, to let everyone else know that they had arrived.

"Hi Peach, hi Daisy." they greeted one another before sitting down.

"So Peach, how was the rest of your day yesterday? You seemed to be feeling better by the end of lunch." Len commented prying open his bento. As he did so, a delicious smell wafted up from the container.  


"Yeah, thanks to you all I felt much better after that. It really took a lot of tension out of me." Peach tried her best not to give in to herself, but she couldn't bear it for even a second before she asked, "Uh, Len, what's that really good smell?" She wasn't sure if this was a normal occurrence or not since no one else asked, but she just couldn't leave it alone.  


"Oh, that? I cook lunches for both me and my sister, so I guess I just got better over time. Though to answer your question, I'm pretty sure what you smell is the omelet." He smiled, picking up a neatly rolled omelet between his chopsticks and held it toward her. "Want to try one?"  


"Yes please!" Peach replied, leaning forward and biting the omelet off Len's chopsticks. Len seemed surprised--perhaps even taken aback--by her actions and blushed. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but before he had the chance to an announcement started playing over the loudspeaker.  


"Kagamine Len, teacher Kaito would like to see you in the Chemistry lab. Please report to the Chemistry lab as soon as possible. Thank you." The announcement cut off, and Len had gone completely pale.  


"Well. I guess that's my cue." Len, who had just been happily enjoying his lunch and chatting with everyone, was now completely devoid of emotion. He slowly packed away his lunch, grabbed his backpack, and silently walked away. Peach wasn't really sure how she should react, especially when no one else had said anything since the announcement had played. Leaning over to Daisy, Peach whispered her questions in hope that maybe Daisy would tell her the general situation.  


"So what was that all about? Why was Len so despondent? And why is everyone tense now?" Peach whispered as quickly as she could. But the response she got was not anything near what she had expected to hear, especially from Daisy.  


"Everyone has their own issues. Sometimes it's better not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." She replied in a cold, flat, uninviting tone. Peach flinched at her words but didn't have too much time to dwell on them before Daisy changed the subject.  


“So Gumi, what’s up with Miku? Peach said you didn’t know anything, but I find that hard to believe. There’s no way she wouldn’t tell you anything, is there?” She seemed to be hinting at something, or so Peach thought, but she wasn’t quite sure what. Either way, Gumi replied in the same pissed off tone she always does.  


“Pshh. As if. But why would I tell you anything? I don’t give a shit what you think anyway.” So she does know something. Peach thought to herself before wondering why she hadn’t said anything earlier. Even though she already said she wasn’t planning on telling them anything, Peach remembered that when she had asked Gumi she had told her outright she knew nothing. So why was she saying something now? Was it because she lied to Peach, or maybe she actually didn’t actually know anything and just wanted to put on an act in front of Daisy? Peach couldn’t be sure, this was all new to her after all. She didn’t know anything, and she felt a wave of despair wash over her. _Maybe I never will. What if they never tell me the truth? Will I be able to stand by their side clueless as all of them suffer?_ Lost in thought, she didn’t realize that the bell had begun to ring once more.  


“Peach… Peach! Are you listening to me?” Daisy asked as she waved her hand in front of her.  


“Oh sorry. What were you saying?” Peach was a little embarrassed but Daisy didn’t seem to mind too much.  


“We need to get to class! You were late earlier, weren’t you? If you’re late again, you might get in even more trouble.” She grabbed Peach’s hand and started running. “Since you’re still new, I’ll help you get back to class this time. Try to remember the general direction though, since at some point you’ll have to do all of this yourself.” Daisy said as they ran down the hall. When they got to Peach’s class, Daisy asked her to meet her by the school gate after school and made a dash so she could make it on time as well. Peach said goodbye and made her way into the classroom.  


Class began shortly afterward, and Peach spent most of it looking either out the window or at Luigi, who was trying to teach the class physics in place of Ms. Yumi (the real physics teacher). She was able to take a few notes here and there, but physics really wasn’t her strong suit. She'd much rather be in music or kendo class right now. _Or in Luigi’s arms_ Peach fantasized, oh what she would do to be able to be in his arms at this very moment, his hands resting on her round belly; What do you want to name her? She would ask him. I’m not sure, maybe we should just wait and see He would reply, smiling down at her. _Ah, what a lovely dream_ Peach thought, gazing out the window at the clouds floating by. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that she had been called on. Luigi walked in front of her and smacked the top of her head with his piece of chalk, leaving a little spot of crumbling white powder in her hair.  


“Peach! Please pay more attention in class! Now answer question B with the formula we just covered. If you can’t, I can ask someone else, but you’ll have to stay on your toes for the rest of class!” Luigi said unimpressed. Peach felt her face flush in embarrassment. She was sad that she’d been a disappointment to Luigi and legitimately wanted to try harder. So she worked her hardest from that point on until the end of last block: Luigi called on her a few times to make sure she was on task, and every time she met his questions with her very best answers--which seemed to please him a great deal. As soon as Peach heard the distinct ringing of the school bell, she grabbed her stuff and ran to meet Daisy.  


“Sorry Daisy, did you wait long?” Peach yelled running towards Daisy, who was standing next to the school’s front gate.  


“Nah I just got here,” Daisy replied as they started heading out. “Shall we make our way over to Miku’s now?”  


“Yeah, that’d probably be best.” Peach wasn’t sure what else they would do, being she had just got here and that was what they had in mind from the very beginning. While they walked, Daisy continued to talk without any end in sight. But rather than being annoyed, Peach found it comforting. She didn’t feel pressured, and all of Daisy’s words warmed her heart and helped to melt all the worry and confusion she had been feeling for so long. Along the way, they stopped by a seven-twelve to pick up some ice cream. Daisy said that ice cream is good for people who’re sick since it helps numb the pain that they have in their throat. _If Miku’s sick, we should bring her something nice._ Daisy’s words echoed in Peach’s mind, and she couldn’t help but smile. Daisy was just so thoughtful, so friendly, and above all, infinitely kind. _Can someone this amazing even exist?_ Peach wondered, swimming in the warmth until they finally arrived at Miku’s house. Peach wasn’t sure what to do, but before she could say anything, Daisy nodded her way.  


“Well? Aren’t you going to ring the bell?”  


“M-Me?”  


“This visit was your idea, you know. Don’t you think you should be the one to intro us?” Daisy said, nudging her forward. Peach was really nervous since this would be her first time at Miku’s house and she wasn’t interested in making a fool out of herself, but she gulped down her worry and pressed the doorbell. It rang for several seconds before someone answered. It was a little girl with unkempt hair and a disheveled face, her eyes bearing some of the darkest circles Peach had ever seen. In short, she was a downright mess.  


“Can I help you?” She asked in a low voice, clearly not excited nor surprised to see them.  


“Yes! We’re here to see Miku.” Daisy beamed as if nothing weird or off-putting had even taken place.  


“She’s up in her room.” The girl showed no change in her nonchalant tone or empty expression as she left them alone with an open door. Since Peach was still trying to process exactly what was going on, Daisy grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. They tramped upstairs in a clumsy and unorderly fashion until they finally got to Miku’s room. Daisy knocked on the door.  


“Miku, are you in there?” Daisy called. “We came to visit, But if you’re too sick we can leave,” Peach added, with a worried tone in her voice.  


“It’s fine, come in.” A hoarse voice called from inside the room. Daisy turned the doorknob and led Peach inside. The room was very minimalistic, or so Peach thought. The only thing really of note was a bag of what looked like spotted red tissues. _I wonder if she had a really bad bloody nose or something_ Peach wondered. But aside from that, the room was really plain. There was a bookshelf with some pretty normal books on it, a desk with a silver laptop sitting on top of it, a dresser and a nightstand, but that was it; Peach couldn’t shake the weird feeling it gave her. Just then she spotted Miku lying in her bed, wearing her pink polka-dot pajamas and frizzy unkempt hair all over the place.  


“Hi gaiz.” Miku said in a stuffy voice. She looked pretty sick, and Peach felt kinda stupid assuming that something bad had happened to her.  


“Hi Miku, we came to visit you cuz this little butterfly here couldn’t help but think you’d been killed off or something. An overreaction to be perfectly honest, but here we are.” Miku smiled and Peach thought she even heard a faint laugh.

“Tank eugh foa worrying abouth me, buth eugh really didn half to.” She smiled up at them. They both could tell that she was really quite sick, it was no wonder she wasn’t able to make it to school. Peach was partially wondering if she’d be back tomorrow although she really doubted that Miku would even be able to get up by tomorrow. Then Daisy started going on and on about school and she started serving out the ice cream so it wouldn’t melt; it had already started getting a bit soft. But the saying goes that all good things come to an end.  


After the visit, Peach said goodbye to Daisy and started heading home reluctantly. She wished that visit could have gone on forever with Miku, Daisy, and her sitting around Miku’s bed talking about meaningless ramble for all eternity. However, it was a beautiful day outside and if she was inside with them all day then she’d really never get to see any of it. Peach’s mood began to perk up but right as it did she walked by an alley and a hand reached out and pulled her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two gets an immediate update since I already wrote it. Hope you enjoyed reading it idk when the next update will be tho, so sorry if it takes awhile. ^^


	3. Lingering Sugar

Peach tried to scream but the person who’d grabbed her covered her mouth before any sound could come out. She thrashed and screamed, hoping someone would hear her and come to save her. _Luigi, Daisy, anyone! Please help me!_ She screamed in her mind, desperately trying to get the attention of anyone who might pass by. But it was to no avail. The mysterious person quickly slid a cloth in front of her face that smelled sickly sweet, and Peach began to feel nauseous before slipping into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, she felt a blindfold on her face, she couldn’t move her arms or legs, and because of the pressure, she figured she was suspended. Terrified, she tried to scream and put up a fight, even if she knew that no one would come to save her.

“Well well well. It looks like our little princess is finally awake.” The voice came from somewhere else in the room, but Peach wasn’t sure where. It was a low, rough voice that sent chills down her spine every time they spoke. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she knew that whatever it was, she wouldn’t be excited to find out. But before she could think of anything the voice started talking again. Only this time it wasn’t to her.

“You! Yeah, you! Go fetch Sonic, tell him the little princess is awake.”

“Yes, Shadow-sama.” a smaller, softer voice replied. A maid? Peach thought. _She did call him Shadow-SAMA after all. But if that’s true then that must mean… The person in front of me right now is… SHADOW?_ Realizing who she was dealing with sent a chill throughout her entire body. She already knew she was in a bad place, but now she wasn’t sure if she’d even make it out alive.

“Where am I? Shadow, what are you planning?” Peach yelled in what seemed like Shadow’s direction.

“Well, aren’t you eager. Since I’m so kind, I’ll answer both questions even though I don’t have to tell you jack shit.” His arrogant tone made Peach really angry; all she could do was bite her lip and try to bear it. If she reacted poorly, she’d just give wood to the fire, which was pretty much the one thing she really _didn’t_ want to do.

“You’re where you’ll be for the rest of your life, or at least until we get tired of you.” Even though he said it so casually, Peach couldn’t help but feel a tiny smidge of hope. That was, until, Shadow spoke his next line; as if to crush the very hope that she’d just managed to muster up.

“For the record that’s never actually happened though.” The disappointment on her face must have been evident because Shadow chuckled.

“Heh, did you get your hopes up? Sorry. No one’s going to let you go. So welcome to hell--or I guess it’ll be heaven soon. Anyway, moving on to the next question, I’m not planning anything. All I did was “kidnap” you and bring you here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? What do you mean you “ _kidnapped_ ” me?” She couldn’t quite grasp why Shadow had used a sarcastic tone when he said the word kidnap since she was pretty sure that’s what happened: Shadow had said it himself after all. He had kidnapped her and brought her here… _There couldn’t be more to it than that, could there?_ Peach thought although she dismissed it almost immediately. What more could there be? It was a pretty straightforward scenario after all. Sonic told Shadow to kidnap her and so he did. End of story. While her mind was racing, Shadow crept up and whispered into her ear, sending a strong chill down her spine.

“But don’t worry, little princess bitch. When it’s my turn I’ll fuck that slutty cunt so hard you’ll pass out.” And with that, Shadow seemed to disappear (he probably left the room), his breath still hot on Peach’s neck; she was left terrified and alone, chained and suspended, frozen with only a sense of impending doom that was undeniably justified.

After what felt like an eternity, Peach heard footsteps tracing the floors of a hallway that sounded to Peach as though it really did go on forever. Just then, Peach heard a voice that might have been the maidservant from before…

“Here she is Sonic-sama.” She said with a quiet and almost quivering voice. Sonic made a loud and exaggerated whistle before coming over and removing her blindfold. Stunned by the blinding light, Peach blinked and squinted in an attempt to make out her situation. As she had already assumed she was bound and suspended, her arms and legs chained in a way that spread her body out in a starfish-like shape. In front of her stood Sonic, in all of his naked glory. She screamed in shock but quickly realized that it wouldn’t do anything to help her dire situation, though she couldn’t quell the tears flowing from her eyes. She knew. She knew, but she couldn’t face the reality that as much as she wanted there to be, there was no hope of being saved. All she could do is grin and bear it; there was no way this could last forever.

Sonic made his way towards her and lifted her chin with his fingers, grinning all the time. After ogling her for a few seconds, he leaned in close to her.

“You sure are beautiful, even when you’re scared.” He whispered in her ear as his large furry hands began to trace Peach’s body, feeling every nook and cranny of her delicate form. Then he turned to his maid who had been standing by the door since she had opened it.

“Amy, lower her down, then go check on the other rooms. You’re dismissed.”

“Y-Yes Sonic-sama, as you wish.” Amy stuttered anxiously before quickly rushing over and pulling one of the levers on the other side of the room. Peach felt her body being lowered slowly to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the floor the strength left her legs and she immediately collapsed. Sonic didn’t even flinch, which made Peach wonder if he was the one who made her the way that she was. _That motherfucker I can’t believe he would try to do something like this_ Peach fumed (but only in her mind, of course, there was no way she’d say that out loud in her situation). As Amy sped out of the room Peach caught a glimpse of a smirk cutting across her face, though she was convinced it was nothing but a mistake. 

Sonic kneeled beside Peach’s crumpled body and began to nonchalantly tear her clothes off her. She wanted to struggle, but the strength just wasn’t there. It was as if she was a mere rag doll draped messily across Sonic’s lap. Powerless, Peach could feel her sanity beginning to slip away from her. _Wait. No. I can’t give up here! No matter what, I can’t let him win!_ Steeling her nerves Peach tried once more to gather the strength to move her limp body; even just a centimeter further; she wanted to, wholeheartedly, escape. Straining, she felt her fingers twitch. _It worked! Just a little more and I might be able to get away…_ She continued to struggle in desperation until suddenly Sonic sighed--well more like chuckled--at her pitiful state.

“You know Peach, struggling won’t help you any. I used the strongest anesthesia around; you won’t be moving for at least 6 hours, much less _stand_.” He said casually as he removed her bra. It was at this moment that Peach had to ask him.

“What are you going to do to me?” She really didn’t want to hear the answer, but couldn’t think of anything else at the moment.

“What am I going to do? Well, first I’m going to prepare you, then we can head to the training room.” He replied and quickly slid off her panties.

“Wow, that’s one big bush there princess. I take it you don’t shave?” Sonic whistled in a sarcastic tone. Peached refused to say anything. Sonic shrugged and pushed her off his lap. He walked towards the closet in the corner of the room. He reached inside and pulled out a weird slimy creature.

“You’re lucky, we just got these in stock, straight from Tokyo.” Sonic made his way towards her and Peach felt the faint feeling of a goo like substance dripping onto her stomach. The liquid was cold, a bit sticky, made her want to barf, but even so the monster Sonic was holding was even worse. It was relatively small, with a tubular slug-like body. She would have screamed but since she was basically paralyzed she didn’t.

“This will take out all those unneeded pubes in a second, follicles and all. You’ll be hairless for life.” He said with a grin. He set the monster at the base of her stomach, and Peach began to tear up as it slid down her stomach. Every place the slime touched made her feel tingly and a little warm. Suddenly, the lips of the monster pressed against her soft entrance and begin to suck hard. Peach felt a burning feeling shoot up and she couldn’t help but moan. _It feels sooo goood... No, it can’t be… Ahh! I’m gonna go crazy!_ Peach could hardly think anymore; the pleasure was too immense. Her senses began to come back, each one becoming immediately overwhelmed by the pleasure. A strange feeling began to build up inside Peach as the monster began to suck out the last few follicles. _Something’s coming_ Peach thought and her breathing quickened. Just then, her voice finally returned to her, and she let loose all the thoughts that had been rushing through her head.

“Ah! Something’s coming! It’s coming!” She yelled. The hot feeling that was welling up inside her broke free, filling every inch of her body. Eyes rolled back due to the overstimulation, she layed on the floor--convulsing--as Sonic stood beside her. She didn’t care anymore; that feeling of ecstasy was better than anything she had ever experienced before, and all she wanted was… _More. More more more more more mooorrreee! I want to feel even better!_ Peach could feel her sanity slip away from her bit by bit. But right before she lost it completely, some part of her deep down finally took back control. _No! If I fall, he wins… I can’t let him win… Plus this can’t last forever, there’s just no way!_ She was grasping at straws, she knew it. But how else was she supposed to stay sane with that kind of treatment? It was the only way she knew.

“So how was it? You looked like you enjoyed it quite a bit.” Sonic glanced down at her before reaching for the strange monster squirming on the floor. Its stomach was slightly bloated and it seemed stuffed. 

“Sonic you bastard, even if you have money, there’s no way you can get away with something like this!” Peach’s voice cracked as she spat curses at him. Sonic shrugged.

“I dunno, it’s worked before.” He went to return the monster to the cabinet, continuing to talk all the way.

“Regardless, that wonderful performance gave me a pretty good idea of how long your training will be; most likely less than a week if we don’t pull our punches.” Peach felt a sudden wave of confusion crash down on her all at once. _Wait what? What does he mean by “training”? Is he going to do something else? This was hard enough, I’m not sure if I can hold out against anything more…_ Peach began to worry. She was able to pull through this time--if only barely--but what about the next? If this had already reached her limit, how could she stand against something even more pleasurable? Peach wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she absolutely had to keep her sanity at all costs regardless of what they might do to her. _Right, the battle’s not over ‘till it’s over. As long as I can keep my sanity, I win._ Reassuring herself, Peach slowly began to move her limbs that were still numb from the drugs. They felt tingly like little pins were dancing across the tips of her fingers and across her whole body. “Oh, you can move now if you want, the effects of the drug should already be wearing off anyway,” Sonic said with a flat tone as if he didn’t care in the slightest. _Either that or he’s fully confident that I can’t escape_ Peach thought to herself.

“So, when are you planning on letting me out of here?” She stuttered, still unable to muster enough strength.

“When? Oh, I don’t know, probably in a week or two… If you’re ready by then.” Sonic replied as he casually went about organizing the things inside the cupboard. He hadn’t looked her in the eyes this entire time and Peach had long since noticed that he didn’t seem to care about her at all. _I thought he did this because he liked me, at least, to some degree. But why is he acting so disinterested? Was all of it a lie? If that’s true then why would he be doing this?_ Peach’s mind was moving faster than a speeding bullet, trying to figure out what he could possibly want with someone who he didn’t seem concerned with at all. She didn’t think it was for ransom, he has more than enough as it is. But after a few moments, an idea finally came to her. _What if it’s for connections?_ If he used her as some sort bargaining chip, then not only would it benefit him, but it would also destroy her! Peach knew that she didn’t have any evidence or even any sort of hints, and honestly, she wasn’t even sure if she could tell the difference between up and down anymore. The overwhelming sense of loss washed over her with a gentle hopelessness that slowly but surely had begun to consume her very being. Even though she knew it all wasn’t real her throat began to close on its own.

_Am I... drowning?_


	4. Introductions

After Sonic finished what he was doing, he walked over to Peach and scooped her up into her arms.

“W-Where are you taking me?” Peach asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

“To your room of course. You’ll be staying there for the next week or two more or less, so you should make yourself at home for now.” Sonic kept his neutral and uncaring tone which was fine with Peach; she was glad that at least he wasn’t as animalistic and heartless as Shadow. Ugh, just the thought of him as he whispered those horrible things into her ear made Peach shudder with disgust, but she quickly brushed it off and remembered what she had wanted to do. _Right, I should be taking note of my surroundings at every chance I get. If I can figure this damn place out, I might be able to plan my escape!_ Peach enthusiastically began to scan the hallway and observe everything she could. The hallway itself was pretty dark, it’s deep crimson walls reaching at least ten feet in height making it look as though they were walking down the throat of some giant monster. Aside from their color, the walls were barren, with only a few paintings scattered here and there to add a little variety (or so Peach assumed). Every few feet there was another lantern, and they were all the same. If each door didn’t have a number Peach guessed that no one would ever be able to find the room they wanted.

At long last Sonic stopped in front of a door with the number 3 0 5 written on it in gold. Before he opened he looked down at Peach and asked,

“Can you stand?”

“Um, yes I think so…” She replied. He set her down on the floor without another word and began to sift through his keys. After a minute or two, he found the one he was looking for and unlocked the door.

“Here’s your room. Before you say anything there isn’t a lock and cameras are everywhere so don’t try anything funny or I’ll get Effland down here to beat your ass. There is a map on the desk and an alarm clock on the nightstand so meet me in the communal room at 7 am sharp tomorrow. If you’re early I’ll let you live but if you make me wait you won’t be the only one in danger.” He shot her a nasty glance before walking off into the maze of hallways and doors. Peach picked herself up off the ground and entered her room. It was a very big and nice room--to Peach’s surprise--and seemed to have been kept very neat and clean. There was a king-size bed in the corner with a tall canopy draped in beautiful pink silk that looked freshly bought, which confused her. _Was this room already like this?_ She thought to herself _Or did he prepare this room just for me…_ Peach had so many unanswered questions at this point, she wasn’t even sure if it was worth it to think about them anymore. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on what she could do right now.

She walked around her room, examining every nook and cranny to make sure she wasn’t missing anything. Next to the bed, a small nightstand stood. It was made of mahogany wood just like the bed and had a small lamp beside an alarm clock. The clock was set to 6:30 am, in time for her to get ready to meet Sonic. Across the room was a large bookshelf heaped with old books covered in a thick layer of dust. Peach picked up one of the books and brushed off the dust to reveal some strange writing that she couldn’t understand. The Symbols lined the spine and were littered about the front and back covers. Curious, Peach opened the book only to find pages and pages of mysterious hieroglyphs that she had never seen before. After skimming through several pages she finally got to a page with a picture. It was a circular image of a naked woman surrounded by flames, beneath her a phoenix outstretched its wings to encircle her entire body. Surrounding the flames were stormy clouds and tablets of writing that she failed to understand. _What is this?_ Peach wondered. _Why would a book this old and this full of cryptic writing and mysterious pictures be owned by Sonic of all people?_ Peach had never seen the language before and the pictures seemed important but yet almost otherworldly to look at. _Maybe I can ask Sonic about it tomorrow, this seems kinda important._ Peach decided as she gently placed the book back on the shelf where she got it. She turned back to her task at hand and walked over to the desk situated a few feet from the bookshelf. Sure enough, as Sonic had told her, a map was sprawled across the surface with various markings and scribbles here and there. She carefully examined the map and found that it looked like an official layout of the whole building--except that whatever he _didn’t_ want her to see was either torn out or scribbled out, which meant that it wouldn’t be much help for her overall. Next to the map was a pile of looseleaf paper and some pens, pencils, etc. Afterward, she headed into the bathroom with little success, except for the fact that the door was also missing a lock. All in all, though, there wasn’t much to see. 

Sighing heavily, Peach made her way over to her bed and fell backward onto it.

“Why me… Geez, there isn’t much to do here. Books I can’t read, no windows to look out of, and of course, no way for me to connect to the internet. What the hell am I even supposed to do here? And since Sonic is suuuuch a fucking genius, I don’t even have a goddamn clock!” Peach felt like she was on the verge of tears; a familiar sense of hopelessness slowly penetrating her aching heart.

“Why… Why…” Tears began to flow down the sides of her face as she began to sob. She just couldn’t help it any longer. She had been through too much for one day and it was finally beginning to catch up with her. Quietly sobbing into her pillow, Peach felt her consciousness drift off… giving way to a heavy sleep.

She awoke to a familiar sound--her alarm beeping repeatedly. She made her way out of bed sluggishly and remembered where she was. Groaning, Peach made her way to the bathroom and began to get ready for the day. She still found it strange that the room was filled with everything she would need for hygiene. The bathroom shelves were stocked with toiletries and feminine hygiene products; there was shampoo, conditioner, and a fresh bar of soap in the shower. When she went to change her clothes there was a clean change of clothing in the dresser that fit her perfectly. 

She decided to make her way to the destination Sonic had instructed her to since it was nearly 6:30 and she wanted to make sure she had enough travel time. Grabbing up the strange little map she began making her way down the hall.

“Does anyone else even live here?” Peach looked around the gloomy, silent halls as she walked. Her footsteps echoed against the hardwood floor and the sound traveled for what felt like forever making Peach just a little uncomfortable. After a few more minutes of walking she reached what looked to her like a large dining or communal hall of some sort, though she couldn’t know for sure. All she did know was that she wasn’t supposed to be there.

After a while longer--she wasn’t certain how long--she finally reached a flight of stairs leading down into darkness. Peach wasn’t pleased to just walk down a staircase leading to who knows where without even a light to guide her, but she wasn’t given much of a choice anyway.

“Here we go…” Peach slowly made her way down the staircase to try and avoid falling if she could. Luckily the stairs were dry and she was able to make it to the bottom without too much trouble. Fortunately for her, the hallway at the bottom of the staircase was well lit so she was able to navigate through at an adequate rate. As she walked she quickly realized that the scenery had changed significantly. The halls were narrower and much less grandiose than the ones she had been walking through just a few minutes ago. _In fact, don’t these halls look almost… shabby? It feels like I’m in a completely different place…_ It was then that she caught a whiff of… something… but whatever it was had such a putrid stench that she almost turned around right there and left. Peach loved her parents and all but this was becoming a little too much for her to handle. Regardless, she pushed forward with one hand holding her nose while the other clenched the scrap of paper that was her only source of directions.

Time passed and Peach had begun to believe she was just walking in circles until she finally reached her destination. Sonic stood to meet her with his arms crossed and a cross look that told her “you’re late” without needing a single word.

“You’re finally here. Do you know what time it is?” Sonic looked furious.

“I-I’m sorry Sonic, I tried my best to make it on time but it took a lot longer than I thought…” Peach hoped that Sonic would understand and show her a little mercy.

“Look, I’m a busy guy. I don’t have all day to sit around and wait for you. But forget it--the others are inside, so hurry up.” Sonic still looked displeased but he ushered her through the door and slammed it behind her.

“Oh Sonic, don’t be so cross~ She’s still new here so don’t be so hard on her~,” Said someone in a flirty tone. Peach looked over to see a tall woman in her mid-thirties wearing a leopard print spaghetti strap top and blue ripped booty shorts. Bleach blonde hair brushed against the top of her shoulders as her piercing blue eyes shifted their attention from Sonic to Peach.

“So, what’s this little angel’s name?” The woman asked gently as she gestured towards Peach.

“Um, I’m-”

“Her name is Peach,” Sonic interjected, “And from now on until she’s fully trained she’ll be staying here with all of you.” Just then Sonic’s phone began to ring. “Well, I have to go take this so get to know each other while I’m out.” Sonic ran outside and locked the door behind him.

“Well... that’s that. Anyway, I’m Jessie, nice to meet you, little angel~” Jessie smiled hungrily at Peach before turning to the girl sitting next to her and gestured for her to go next.

“You’re up Tiff.” She smiled.

“I’m Tiffany, um… I go to college not far from here!” She smiled cheerfully. Tiffany had long blonde hair similar to Jessie’s that she tied back into two low pigtails. She was dressed in a loose blouse with the last three buttons undone and a red plaid mini skirt to match. Peach had a hard time believing that she went to college, though, because she looked quite young. But before she could think too hard the next person began to speak.

“Hello, my name is Amy. I’m not sure if we’ve met before, but I work here as a maid. I look forward to working with you in the future.” She stood and bowed briskly before returning to her chair. Peach recognized her voice from when she was chained. _She must have been the one assisting Sonic at the time… I hope she isn’t treated too poorly; she seems extremely timid after all._ The next person to stand up was a little girl who stood no taller than 5 feet with long dark hair that was tied up neatly into two loose pigtails.

“I’m Maika, nice to meet you!” The girl smiled. “I sometimes help out around the mansion so please keep an eye out for me!” Her beaming face made Peach uncomfortable. She looked very young--almost too young--to be there. But thinking about that only raised more questions, so before her head began to spin she quickly shut it down and looked anxiously at the next person. She had lavender hair and looked to be around the same height as Maika, albeit a little taller. The girl’s arms were crossed and she wore an expression of pure disinterest at Peach’s appearance.

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Jessie asked. “You know you’re going to be seeing her quite often from now on so you really shouldn’t give off a bad impression.”

“I-I wasn’t!” The girl said, her face turning red. Turning towards Peach she managed to regain her composure and properly introduce herself. “My name is Kagami. I’m in the grade above you at Sakura High.” She sat down promptly.

“Well, now that that’s all well and done, I guess we should all get to know each other a little… _better_... if you know what I mean…” Jessie licked her lips looking Peach up and down, sending a shiver down Peach’s spine. _She’s going to eat me alive!_ She thought subconsciously as the door handle began to rattle. Sonic unlocked the door and reentered the room, his brow furrowed in frustration.

“Well, how did it go? Did you all introduce yourselves properly?” He questioned impatiently.

“Yes, Sonic-sama, it went very well,” Amy replied flatly.

“Alright that’s all well and good but we need to get her trained as fast as possible so she can be sent back quickly. I don’t want her being here for too long; take her to the practice room for the orientation and tomorrow we can start moving on to the real thing. Everything in there is at your disposal so go crazy.” Sonic then ran off in a hurry leaving the girls all on their own. Before she had a chance to react, they leaped to their feet and grabbed her arms and legs. One of them hit the back of her head with something hard, and her vision began to blur as a warm numbing feeling spread from the wound. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Jessie hovering over her holding a thick rope and a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I'm just really lazy. Will probs be a bit before the next chap comes out so ya


End file.
